Patients with advanced measurable metastatic malignant melanoma are treated with oral melatonin. The dose is escalated by 25 per cent in group of 3 patients starting at 75 MG/M2. Patients are then followed for response and toxicity with particular emphasis on measurement of gonadotropin and thyroid hormones.